Naruto Phenex The White Fire
by Ichito
Summary: Keluarga Phenex memang di kenal karena kekuatannya di dunia bawah. Tapi bagaimana jika Naruto juga terlahir di tengah-tengah keluarga tersebut? dia akan melindungi semua orang yang di sayanginya menggunakan api sucinya. Warning : AU and Harem


**Tittle : **Naruto Phenex The White Fire

**By : **Ichito

**Disclaimer :** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto &High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi

**Rate : **M

**Genre : **Adventure, Supranatural, Friendship, Family, Battle, Humor, and Romance

** Pair : **Naruto

**Warning : **AU, OOC, abal, gaje, typo, etc

So.. Enjoy the Story..

Seorang anak laki-laki berusia enam tahun terlihat berjalan di sekitar sebuah istana yang sangat besar. Anak tersebut memiliki rambut blonde spike dan memiliki bola mata berwarna biru _shappire_. Anak tersebut adalah Naruto Phenex, anak keempat dari Lord Phenex dan Lady Phenex. Keluarga Phenex adalah salah satu 72 Pillar atau keluarga Iblis di dunia bawah atau biasa disebut Neraka, mereka dikenal karena kemampuan **Immortality** dan mengendalikan api. Tapi saat ini Naruto terlihat tengah kebingungan sambil masih tetap berjalan

"Uh... ya ampun.. Ravel kembali menghilang dari pengawasanku..." ucap Naruto dan terus berjalan menyusuri lorong istana milik keluarganya tersebut, karena sibuk mencari Ravel dia sampai tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya sudah sampai di ruang tamu

"Naruto-nii!" ucap seorang anak perempuan yang berumur empat tahun dengan rambut blonde yang diikat menyerupai sebuah bor dan menerjang kearah Naruto

"Uh.. ya ampun Ravel.. kau harus hati-hati." Ucap Naruto yang begitu dipeluk Ravel, Ravel yang mendengar itu melepaskan pelukanya dan hanya tersenyum. Naruto akhirnya baru menyadari bahwa yang berada diruangan tersebut bukan hanya dirinya dan Ravel, tapi kedua orang tuanya dan kakaknya, Raiser Phenex juga berada disana. "Otou-san.. Okaa-san.. Raiser.." sapa Naruto begitu melihat ketiga orang (Iblis) tersebut

"Naruto-kun.. kemarilah.." panggil ibunya. Naruto yang mendengar itu segera berjalan kearah kedua orang tuanya dan kakaknya dengan menggandeng tangan adiknya Ravel

"Ada apa, kaa-san?" tanya Naruto begitu sudah berdiri dihadapan ibunya, Lady Phenex yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum kearah Naruto

"Kita akan mengunjungi keluarga Gremory.. jadi bersiaplah.." ucap Lady Phenex, Naruto yang mendengar itu meski agak bingung hanya mengangguk dan berjalan kearah kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap

**O.o.O.o.O**

Naruto terlihat berjalan dengan santai disamping ibunya, mereka saat ini sudah sampai di istana keluarga Gremory yang lebih megah dari istana milik keluarganya. Di depannya ayah dan kakaknya tengah berjalan dan disamping mereka, mereka ditemani oleh para maid dari keluarga Gremory

"Ah temanku.. semoga perjalananmu kemari baik-baik saja.." sapa seorang pria berambut merah yang mengenakan setelah tuxedo berwarna putih, orang ini adalah pemimpin dari keluarga Gremory sekalugus teman Lord Phenex

"Ah ya.. perjalanan kami baik-baik saja.." balas Lord Phenex. Naruto kemudian menatap kearah samping lelaki tersebut dan menemukan seorang pria berumur dua puluhan yang juga mengenakan tuxedo tapi berwarna hitam dengan rambut merah juga, disamping pria tersebut terlihat seorang wanita yang juga berumuran dua puluhan dengan rambut silver dan memakai pakaian maid, sedangkan disisi lain dari Lord Gremory terlihat seorang perempuan yang seumuran ibunya dengan rambut coklat, dan disamping wanita tadi ada seorang anak perempuan yang seumuran dengan Naruto dan juga memiliki rambut berwarna merah

"Sepertinya kau membawa yang lainnya.. bisa aku tau siapa dia?" ucap Lord Gremory dan menatap kearah Naruto begitupun dengan keempat orang (Iblis) lainnya, Naruto yang merasa di perhatikan segera menatap kearah depannya dan menemukan keempat orang (Iblis) dewasa tersebut tengah menatap kearahnya. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum gugup sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya

"Ayo Naruto-kun.. perkenalkan dirimu.." ucap Lady Phenex sambil menatap kearah Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk dan menatap ke keempat orang (Iblis) tadi

"Naruto Phenex.. anak keempat dari keluarga Phenex.." ucap Naruto dan memberi hormat, wanita berambut coklat yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum

"Aww.. kau sangat tampan dan imut Naruto-kun.. nah Rias-chan.. sekarang giliranmu." Ucap wanita berambut coklat tersebut terhadap seorang anak perempua berambut merah yang seumuran Naruto

"H-Ha'i.. Rias Gremory, Heiress keluarga Gremory.." ucap anak berambut merah tersebut atau Rias, kedua orang tua Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum

"Nah Rias-chan.. bagaimana kalau kau mengajak Naruto-kun dan Raiser-kun berkeliling sebentar."

"Ha'i kaa-san.." balas Rias dan mengajak Naruto dan Raiser untuk mengelilingi istana milik keluarga Gremory. Naruto yang merasa tidak ada ruginya untuk ikut berkeliling hanya mengikuti Rias dari belakang bersama dengan kakaknya

Lord Phenex atau Rikel Phenex yang melihat ketiga anak-anak tersebut sudah menjauh langsung kembali menatap kearah Lord Gremory. "Nah Lucius.. bagaimana tentang rencana kita untuk memperat hubungan kedua keluarga kita dengan pertunangan dari anakmu dan anakku?" tanya Rikel sambil menatap kearah Lord Gremory atau Lucius Gremory

"Aku setuju.. lagi pula Iblis berdarah murni belakangan ini sudah sangat sedikit.. mungkin Rias-chan akan setuju. Tapi siapa anakmu yang akan menjadi tunangan Rias-chan?" tanya Lord Gremory atau Lucius Gremory, Rikel yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum

"Aku dan Lily setuju untuk Naruto-kun yang akan menjadi tunangan Rias-chan.. dia pasti akan setuju." Jawab Rikel sambil tersenyum, Lucius yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum juga

**O.o.O.o.O**

Rias, Naruto, dan Raiser masih terlihat berjalan di dalam lorong-lorong istana Gremory, Rias dari tadi masih terus menjelaskan tentang semua ruangan yang mereka lewati sedangkan Naruto sibuk dengan buku yang dibacanya dan Raiser terlihat bosan

"Baiklah.. aku akan kembali ketempat tou-san dan kaa-san.. kalian lanjutkan saja." Ucap Raiser dan berjalan menjauh, Naruto yang mendengar itu segera menutup bukunya dan menatap kearah Raiser yang berjalan pergi meninggalkannya dengan Rias

"Umm.. Naruto-kun.."

Naruto yang merasa dipanggil namanya segera mengalihkan tatapannya kembali kearah Rias. "Ya?" balas Naruto yang masih menatap kearah Rias

"Umm.. apa kau mau pergi kekamarku? Dia sana ada anime-anime yang sangat bagus untuk kita tonton." Ucap Rias sambil menatap kearah Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar itu agak bingung tapi melihat tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan lagi jadi dia menyetujuinya saja

"Baiklah.. lagi pula aku juga bosan." Mendengar jawaban dari Naruto, Rias segera tersenyum senang dan segera mengajak Naruto kearah kamarnya untuk menonton koleksi animenya. Rias memang salah satu yang dalam istilah Jepang di sebut sebagai Otaku, atau seseorang yang suka dengan anime dan mangga

**.**

**.**

**Time-Skip**

**.**

**.**

Ini sudah dua tahun sejak Naruto mengunjungi istana keluarga Gremory, dan sejak saat itu Naruto harus pergi ke istana Gremory seminggu sekali atas permintaan Rias sekaligus perintah dari ibunya. Jika Rias itu masih wajar karena mereka memang berteman, tapi kalau ibunya yang menyuruh itu membuat Naruto kebingungan. Dan saat Naruto bertanya kenapa dia harus bertemu dengan Rias kepada ibunya, ibunya hanya menjawab 'untuk memperat hubungan kalian berdua'. Naruto hanya mengangguk saja mendengar jawaban dari ibunya meski dia agak bingung, toh cepat atau lambat dia akan mengetahui alasan yang sebenarnya. Dan juga setahun yang lalu dia juga sudah menerima _Evil Pieces _miliknya sendiri. Nah tinggalkan hal tersebut untuk saat ini, karena dia sekarang sedang berada di training ground milik keluarganya dan berlatih bersama dengan ibunya

"Ayolah Naruto-kun.. ini baru latihan kecil dan kau sudah kelelahan." Ucap Lady Phenex atau Lily Phenex kepada Naruto yang saat ini tengah terlentang di tengah training ground

"Ugh.. kenapa aku harus berlatih..? lebih baik aku berada di kamar saja dan membaca buku." Ucap Naruto dan bangkit menjadi posisi duduk, Lily yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum dan berjalan kearah Naruto dan duduk disampingnya

"Kita harus mencari tau kenapa apimu berwarna putih.. seperti yang kita tau apimu itu sangat panas dan menyakitkan bagi Iblis, jadi kau harus belajar mengontrol kekuatanmu agar kau tidak lepas kendali dan menyakiti orang-orang terdekatmu.." Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk mendengar ucapan dari Lily barusan. ".. dan lagi kau juga harus melindungi tunanganmu." Tambah Lily lagi

Naruto yang mendengar itu tentu saja terkejut bukan main. "E-Eh.. Tu-Tunagan! Siapa?!" tanya Naruto yang terkejut, Lily yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum

"Rias-chan.. memang kenapa aku selalu menyuruhmu untuk pergi kesana, hm.." jawab Lily santai, Naruto hanya bisa diam membeku mendengar hal tersebut. "Sudahlah.. ayo kita harus berlatih lagi.. kau harus melindungi tunanganmu dan para anggota kelompokmu bukan..?"

"I-Itu memang benar.. tapi aku masih lelah.."

"Ah.. baiklah kalau begitu.. mungkin ini adalah terakhir kaliku memasak ramen kalau begitu."

"E-Eh.. aku hanya bercanda kaa-san.. kau tidak perlu seserius itu." Balas Naruto terhadap perkataan Lily dan kembali berdiri untuk melanjutkan latihannya bersama dengan Lily, alasan lain kenapa Naruto tidak suka berlatih dengan ibunya adalah karena ibunya sepertinya sangat menikmati saat membuat dirinya menderita. Tapi baru beberapa menit mereka berdua memulai latihan kembali, seorang anak perempuan berambut merah dengan sebuah kuping rubah dan sembilan ekor berwarna merah serta juga terlihat seumuran dengan Naruto datang dan menuju kearah Naruto

"Naruto-sama..!" ucap anak tersebut dan menerjang memeluk Naruto, beruntung Naruto saat itu masih bisa mempertahankan keseimbangannya karena kalau tidak dia pasti sudah jatuh barusan

"Uh.. ya ampun Kushi-chan.. kau harus berhati-hati kau tau.." ucap Naruto begitu Kushina melepaskan pelukannya, Lily yang melihat kejadian di depannya hanya tersenyum

"Mou Naruto-sama.. aku hanya sangat senang bisa bertemu denganmu kembali." Balas anak tersebut atau namanya Kushina, Yokai Kyuubi Kitsune. Kushina adalah _Queen _milik Naruto, Naruto bertemu dengan Kushina saat dia tengah jalan-jalan di dunia manusia di kota Osaka dengan ibunya

"Baiklah-baiklah.. bagaimana hasil latihanmu?" tanya Naruto dan menatap kearah Kushina, Kushina yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto barusan hanya tersenyum dengan wajah gembira

"Latihanku berjalan lancar.. aku mempelajari beberapa teknik baru yang keren.." Naruto dan Lily yang mendengar ucapan Kushina barusan hanya tertawa kecil, Lily sudah menganggap Kushina seperti anaknya sendiri karena saat bertemu dengan Kushina ternyata Kushina adalah Yatim Piatu dan dia selalu berkeliling di kota untuk mencari makanan. Oleh karena itu saat Kushina bertemu dengan Naruto dan Lily yang tidak takut seperti kebanyakan orang Kushina langsung menyukai Naruto dan menerima ajakan Naruto supaya agar dirinya menjadi bagian dari kelompoknya

"Nah.. sepertinya latihan kali selesai sampai disini.. kita lanjutkan besok." Ucap Lily dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto dan Kushina, Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Lily barusan hanya menghela nafas lega

"Nah baiklah Kushi-chan.. ayo kita pergi kedunia manusia sebentar." Ucap Naruto dan menatap kearah Kushina, Kushina yang mendengar itu menatap kearah Naruto dengan pandangan bingung

"Umm.. tapi kita tidak di perbolehkan untuk pergi kedunia manusia oleh Lily-sama.."

"Nah.. jika kau tidak bilang siapa-siapa itu tidak apa-apa.." Kushina yang mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan hanya mengangguk, Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum dan membuat lingkaran sihir. "Ayo..." ucap Naruto dan berdiri didalam lingkaran sihir, Kushina yang melihat itu juga segera masuk kedalam lingkaran sihir

**O.o.O.o.O**

Naruto dan Kushina keluar dari lingkaran sihir dan melihat pemandangan sebuah pohon-pohon besar rindang dan hijau, Naruto kemudian berjalan menyusuri tempat tersebut diikuti oleh Kushina dibelakangnya. Dari ciri-cirinya Naruto menebak kalau mereka tengah berada di dalam hutan, dan kalau begitu mereka berdua harus keluar dari tempat ini terlebih dulu dan mencari pemukiman. Dan saat mereka berdua keluar dari hutan tersebut mereka melihat sebuah pemukiman kecil atau bisa dibilang sebuah desa, Naruto dan Kushina kemudian berjalan memasuki desa tersebut

"PERGILAH! KAU HANYA MENGGANGGU SAJA!"

Saat mendengar ucapan seseorang tersebut Naruto dan Kushina segera mengalihkan pandangaannya kearah asal suara tersebut dan menemukan seorang pria dewasa sedang mengusir seorang anak perempuan yang seumuran dengan Naruto dan Kushina, anak tersebut memiliki rambut berwarna hitam raven dan bola mata berwarna hitam _onyx_

"Aku hanya meminta sedikit makanan." Ucap anak tersebut dan menatap kearah orang yang meneriakinya tadi, pria tadi yang mendengar itu hanya memandang tajam kearah anak perempuan tadi

"Sudah kubilang bukan.. pergilah kau hanya menganggu!" Ucap pria tersebut lagi, Naruto yang melihat itu segera berjalan kearah mereka berdua karena sudah cukup melihat perlakuan pria tersebut terhadap anak perempuan tersebut

"Hei.. tidak bisakah kau lebih lembut terhadap anak-anak.." ucap Naruto begitu berdiri di hadapan pria tersebut, pria tersebut yang mendengar itu segera menatap kearah asal suara tersebut dan menemukan seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut blonde dan seorang anak perempuan berambut merah panjang

"Diamlah kau bocah.. kau tidak tau siapa anak itu sebenarnya." Ucap pria tersebut lagi, Naruto yang mendengar itu memandang tajam pria didepannya dan melepaskan sedikit kekuataanya. Pria tersebut yang merasakan aura menakutkan dari Naruto hanya bisa diam dengan gemetar

"Yang aku tau dia hanya seorang anak perempuan biasa yang cantik dan kuat.. aku tidak melihat hal lain selain itu." Balas Naruto dengan nada dingin, pria didepannya yang mendengar itu hanya bisa diam membatu. "Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini.. kau juga boleh ikut bersama kami." Ucap Naruto menatap kearah Kushina dan anak perempuan tadi

"E-Eh.. benarkah boleh?"

"Tentu saja.. Naruto-sama itu sangat baik, jadi kau boleh ikut dengan kami.. ngomong-ngomong aku Kushina." Ucap Kushina yang berada disamping anak perempuan berambut hitam tersebut

"Ah.. senang bertemu denganmu Kushina-san dan Naruto-san, aku Mikoto Uchiha." Ucap anak tersebut memperkenalkan dirinya, Kushina dan Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk

"Baiklah.. ayo Kushina-chan, Mikoto-chan.. kita berbicara ditempat lain." Ucap Naruto dan berjalan diikuti oleh Kushina dan Mikoto dibelakangnya. Mereka bertiga berjalan tanpa mengidahkan tatapan orang-orang yang mereka temui. Mereka akhirnya pergi kesebuah kedai ramen yang tidak terlalu besar dan masuk kedalamnya dan mengambil tempat duduk

"Ah.. Naruto-kun.. sudah lama tidak mampir.." sapa seorang pria yang berumur sekitar tiga puluhan berambut abu-abu dan mengenakan pakaian khas seorang koki, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum kearah pria tersebut

"Ah.. akhir-akhir ini kaa-san sibuk.. jadi dia tidak mempunyai waktu untuk mampir kemari." Balas Naruto yang masih tersenyum, pria tersebut yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum saja

"Baiklah.. kau dan temanmu mau pesan apa, Naruto-kun?"

"Aku ramen miso.. kalau kalian Kushina-chan, Mikoto-chan?" jawab dan tanya Naruto, Kushina yang mendengar hanya tersenyum

"Aku juga ramen miso seperti Naruto-sama.. kau Mikoto-chan?" tanya Kushina menatap Mikoto yang masih diam disampingnya

"Aku sama seperti mereka berdua saja." Ucap Mikoto, pria didepannya yang mendengar itu mengangguk dan tersenyum

"Baiklah tiga Miso Ramen akan segera datang, tunggu sebentar.." ucap pria tersebut dan pergi menuju kearah dapur untuk menyiapkan pesanan Naruto, Kushina, dan Mikoto. Naruto yang melihat pria tersebut sudah pergi segera menatap kearah Mikoto

"Langsung saja Mikoto-chan.. aku ingin kau bergabung dengan kelompokku." Ucap Naruto dengan nada serius, Mikoto yang mendengar itu tentu saja kebingungan

"Kelompok apa?"

"Ah.. benar aku lupa mengenalkan diriku secara lengkap padamu.. baiklah, aku Naruto Phenex, anak keempat dari keluarga Phenex dan Iblis berdarah murni." Ucap Naruto memperkenalkan diri, Mikoto yang mendengar itu melebarkan matanya terkejut

"I-Iblis?"

"Ya.. aku adalah Iblis.. dan Kushina-chan adalah bagian dari kelompokku." Balas Naruto terhadap perkataan Mikoto, Mikoto yang mendengar itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut kaget dari wajahnya

"Ma-Maksudmu dia I-Iblis juga..?" tanya Mikoto yang masih terkejut, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk

"Itu benar.. aku adalah Iblis reinkarnasi dan _Queen _dari Naruto-sama.." ucap Kushina dengan nada cerianya, Mikoto yang mendengar itu hanya bisa diam

"Apa maksudnya Iblis reinkarnasi itu dan _Queen_?" tanya Mikoto menatap kearah Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum saja

"Para Iblis memiliki sebuah _Evil Pieces _yang dapat mereinkarnasi mahluk lain menjadi Iblis, _Evil Pieces _ini dibuat oleh salah satu Maou kami atau pemimpin kami, Ajuka Beelzebub-sama setelah berakhirnya perang saudara antara sesama Iblis karena jumlah Iblis menurun drastis setelah perang tersebut." Ucap Naruto menjelaskan, Mikoto yang mendengar itu hanya bisa diam

"Dan kau menawariku untuk menjadi anggota kelompokmu?" tanya Mikoto menatap kearah Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk

"Yap.. kau boleh memikirkannya terlebih dulu, tidak usah terburu-buru-"

"Aku menyetujuinya." Potong Mikoto terhadap ucapan Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar itu tentu saja agak terkejut

"Eh."

"Kulihat kau sangat baik meski Iblis, jadi kupikir tidak ada salahnya bersama denganmu yang mau menerimaku tidak seperti kebanyakan orang." Ucap Mikoto lagi sambil menunduk, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum

"Baiklah kalau begitu.. kita akan melakukan ritual setelah selesai makan, dan setelah itu kau boleh tinggal bersamaku dan Kushina di dunia bawah." ucap Naruto lagi, Mikoto yang mendengar itu tidak bisa lebih terkejut dan senang lagi

"Ha'i.. terimakasih.."

"Sama-sama.." balas Naruto dan tersenyum lembut. Mikoto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum dan mulai mengobrol bersama dengan Kushina tentang dunia bawah dan latihan yang dijalaninya. Tidak beberapa lama kemudian pria tadi datang dan membawa pesanan Naruto, Kushina, dan Mikoto dan mereka bertiga langsung memakan ramen mereka dengan tenang

**O.o.O.o.O**

Naruto bersama dengan Kushina dan Mikoto saat ini tengah berjalan didalam istana keluarga Phenex, dia baru saja selesai mereinkarnasi Mikoto menjadi _Bishop_nya dan langsung mengajaknya ke rumah atau istana milik keluarganya. Setelah berjalan beberapa menit akhirnya Naruto sampai di ruang keluarga dimana disana terlihat ibunya, ayahnya, dan kakaknya, Raiser

"Naruto Phenex! Dari mana saja kau ini!?" ucap Lily begitu melihat Naruto, Naruto yang mendengar itu mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Dia sudah pernah membuat ibunya marah, dan hasilnya tidaklah bagus

"A-Aku dari berjalan-jalan.." jawab Naruto gugup, Lily yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk dan melihat kebelakang Naruto dan menemukan seseorang gadis asing lagi

"Siap dia?" tanya Lily menatap kearah Mikoto, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menghela nafas

"Dia Uchiha Mikoto, _Bishop_ baruku.. aku bertemunya saat sedang berjalan-jalan bersama dengan Kushina." Jawab Naruto berusaha tidak menyebutkan bahwa dirinya berjalan-jalan di dunia manusia, Lily yang mendengar itu memicingkan matanya kearah Naruto

"Dimana tepatnya kau berjalan-jalan, Naruto-kun?" tanya Lily dengan nada lembut, Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan itu hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Dia tidak mungkin bisa mengelak lagi

"Di dunia manusia.." jawab Naruto, Lily yang mendengar jawaban Naruto barusan hanya tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai

"Berhubung kau melanggar perintah kaa-san.. berarti kau harus mendapatkan hukuman.." ucap Lily yang masih tersenyum(Menyeringai). ".. dan hukumannya adalah tidak ada ramen selama sebulan."

CTARR!

Bagai disambar petir Naruto hanya bisa dia membatu mendengar hukuman dari Lily, baginya tanpa ramen satu hari saja akan membuatnya hampa, dan sekarang dia tidak boleh memakan ramen satu bulan. Dia mungkin akan sama saja dengan mati. Mungkin itu berlebihan, tapi seperti itulah yang saat ini berada di pikiran Naruto

"Dan jika kau melanggar hukuman ini.. maka hukumannya akan kutambah menjadi tidak ada ramen selama satu tahun." Mendengar ucapan dari Lily barusan Naruto langsung memucat, Rikel, Raiser, Kushina, dan Mikoto yang melihat itu hanya tertawa kecil melihat reaksi dari Naruto. "Baiklah kalau begitu sekarang antarkan Mikoto-chan ke kamarnya Kushina-chan.. aku masih harus menasehati Naruto.." ucap Lily menatap kearah Kushina

Kushina yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ha'i Lily-sama.. ayo Mikoto-chan, aku akan mengantarkanmu kekamarmu." Ucap Kushina dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut bersama dengan Mikoto yang terlebih dulu memberi hormat sebelum mengikuti Kushina

"Dan sepertinya sekarang aku harus menasehatimu, Naruto-kun.." ucap Lily sambil mendesah, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menghela nafas pasrah. Ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang dan membosankan untuknya

_**To Be Continued**_

Yo.. saya muncul lagi.. ide cerita ini langsung muncul begitu saja di kepala saya, jadi saya memilih untuk menuangkannya dari pada sia-sia.. dan untuk kedua fic saya yang lain masih tetap akan lanjut, setelah ini yang akan saya kerjakan adalah fic God Slayers..

Kritik, saran, pujian saya terima di fic saya.. kritikan dari anda akan memancing saya untuk membuktikan bahwa fic saya tidak seperti yang anda kira.. saran dari anda akan membuat saya mengetahui letak kesalahan saya dan memperbaikinya di chap selanjutnya.. dan pujian dari anda akan membuat saya terharu dan semangat untuk melanjutkan fic saya..

Untuk anggota _Peerage _Naruto ada di bawah ini

_King _: Naruto Phenex

_Queen _:Kushina (Yokai Kitsune)

_Bishop1 _: Mikoto Uchiha _Bishop2 _: -

_Knight1 _: - _ Knight2_ : -

_Rook1 _: - _Rook2 _: -

_Pawn1 _: - _Pawn2_ : -_ Pawn3_ : -_ Pawn4 _:-_ Pawn5 _: -_ Pawn6_ : -_ Pawn7_ : -_ Pawn8_ : -

Saya sudah mempunyai rencana siapa saja yang akan menjadi anggota _Peerage_ Naruto, dan semua akan berasal dari anime Naruto. Karena ini Cuma Naruto dan DxD crossover, jadi saya tidak akan mengambil chara dari anime lain kecuali dari dua anime ini.. terakhir Give me some revies guys.. See you..

**Ichito Out**


End file.
